


Much More Fun In Person

by Dreamin



Series: Pining Hearts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe find a way to reunite.





	Much More Fun In Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This is the follow up to _Roaming Charges_ , which I suggest you read first. The first part is that story from Lucifer's POV.

Lucifer sat slumped in his throne, one hand over his eyes. From everywhere below him, he could hear the unending screams and wails from the imprisoned souls. The sounds of anguish failed to move him; his thoughts were solely on Chloe.

 _She loves me. If nothing else, I can take some comfort in that._ An image came to mind of Chloe as she was when he left – beautiful, lovely, and utterly heartbroken. _Oh, Chloe… If there were another option, any other option, I would have taken it, but Hell needs an angel and I couldn’t subject anyone else to this prison._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound he never thought he’d hear again – his phone chirping. _What the…_ Pulling the forgotten phone from the pocket of his jacket, he saw the text was from Chloe.

**I miss you. I can’t even say how much I miss you. You know, you took half of my soul with you when you left. I’m just going through the motions.**

Lucifer stared at the text, the fingers of his free hand coming up to brush over the words as if they were caressing her face. _This must be some sort of tease, surely my father’s doing – tantalizing me with a connection to my love while I’m down here. I’d ignore it but I’ve always been a glutton for punishment._

**Do you think, my dear Detective, that I’m any better? The screams of the damned are nothing compared to the sound my own heart is making.**

He sent the text and held his breath. _What if she doesn’t receive it? If this is only a one-way channel, at least I can hear from her, know how she’s doing._

The sound of another incoming text filled him with relief.

**Prove to me that you’re you.**

He had to chuckle at her suspicion. _Never change, my love._ ***eyeroll* My wings were back to being their usual feathery annoyance when I left you. White, as pure as your soul, and as soft as your heart.**

The old Lucifer would have chided himself for being so sentimental, especially over a human, but that Lucifer didn’t know what it felt like to love and be loved.

Chloe’s response made him laugh out loud. **When did Lucifer Morningstar, the original badass, get so poetic?**

“How you flatter me, love,” he murmured as he typed out his reply. **When he met Chloe Decker, the love of his life.**

**How is this possible? You’re in Hell, how can you be texting me back?**

_It’s probably better that I not share my suspicion about divine intervention._ **I have no idea and I don’t even want to think about the roaming charges. All I know is that I’m glad I had my phone with me.**

 **Me too,** she replied. A moment later, she sent another. **You’re still not coming back?**

He knew how much it hurt her to type those words. Her image appeared in his mind’s eye again and it filled him with a new resolve. _I swear that I will find a way back to you, Chloe. Whatever it takes._ **Yesterday, I would’ve said you are correct.**

**And … now?**

Smiling for the first time since his return to Hell, he typed out his response. **Now, my darling, I think there is a chance.**

* * *

Lucifer tried texting the others he’d left behind but only Chloe received his texts, which made him suspect all the more that this was divine intervention.

 _The only thing I don’t understand is why?_ Unfortunately for him, no answer was forthcoming.

The texting went back and forth for several days. Sometimes, Chloe could only spare enough time to send him a text or two, sometimes their back-and-forth conversations went on for over an hour. Every attempt to call her failed; whatever miracle allowed their connection, it was restricted to texts.

Their conversations were about anything and everything, except sex. Uncharacteristically, Lucifer refused to sext with her, he wanted to save anything sexual for when they were in the same room again.

_Perhaps I’m maturing. God, what a thought._

A few days later, they were deep in conversation about movies when Chloe mentioned catching _The Dirty Dozen_ on TV the day before. **I couldn’t help thinking about you.**

Lucifer smirked. **Not exactly surprising, love – everything reminds you of me, just as everything reminds me of you. It’s a consequence of our situation.**

**And here I thought it was just a consequence of being in love. ;) But seriously, the prisoners reminded me of the demons. What if you put the demons on an honor system?**

He chuckled. **That would require these idiots to have some sense of honor. I’m lucky if they know their left from their right.**

**Well, how about a sense of self-preservation?**

**What did you have in mind?** He was definitely intrigued.

**Tell them that you’re no longer residing in Hell full time but you’ll check in on them periodically. If even one of them disobeys you in any way, all of them will be executed.**

Lucifer grinned. **Forcing them to police each other? I like it! You’re as brilliant as you are beautiful, Chloe.**

**Thank you. :) Do you think it’ll work?**

**It’s certainly worth a try.**

* * *

It took a week to get all of Hell’s demons to agree to the plan. Personal responsibility simply wasn’t a concept they were familiar with, but Lucifer wasn’t above expanding their horizons by whatever means necessary. Finally, every single demon was on board, provided that Lucifer checked in on them in person once a week. He readily agreed to that and flew back to LA at the first opportunity.

Ever since his return to Hell, Lucifer had spent many hours fantasizing about how he wanted to return to Chloe, assuming such a thing was even possible. Setting aside the one where she found him naked in her bed after working a difficult case, he settled on what he had to admit was his favorite scenario.

 **I didn’t know it was possible to miss someone as much as I miss you,** he typed out as he was leaving his car in the precinct’s parking garage.

Her response was instantaneous. **I was never the kind of woman to pine after a man before. I thought this kind of heartache was something only women in movies felt.**

Lucifer grinned delightedly as he took the elevator. **Does that mean I’ve popped your pining cherry?**

 ***eyeroll* Uh huh.** Another text followed a moment later. **Lucifer, I’ve been thinking.**

**Yes, love?**

**Would it be possible tonight for us to, well, sext?**

He smirked as he entered the bullpen and saw Chloe at her desk, her full focus on her phone. **I don’t think so.**

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. **Why not?**

“Because,” he said smugly as he sat on the edge of her desk, “it’ll be much more fun in person.”

Chloe stared at him wide-eyed for a heartbeat then she jumped to her feet and pulled him in for what was, in Lucifer’s not-so-humble opinion, the greatest Welcome Home kiss in history.


End file.
